De pérdidas y amores eternos
by Kurumi-tan
Summary: El accidente dejó a Bruce siendo uno de los cuantos humanos considerados inmortales pero, ¿qué sucederá cuando descubra que no eran tan inmortales como parecían? Oneshot para Karelin Olafsdottir


**N/A: ¡Personitas bonitas! Les vengo presentando un pequeño oneshot dedicado a Karelin Olafsdottir para nuestro pequeño intercambio de fics de amigo secreto :3 Para motivos del fic, estamos ignorando que la gente se pelea una con la otra y las parejas canon. Espero que les guste, es la primera vez que escribo de manera un poco más activa sobre Thor y no se me da muy bien que digamos. Un beso!**

* * *

Él no lo sabía, pero habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que ocurrió. El tiempo era irrelevante para él desde hacía bastante, sin embargo podía ver cómo éste transitaba en sus amigos. Primero fue la pérdida de agilidad, antes de las arrugas que adornaban a todos, excepto a Steve, Natasha y Thor, que parecía que el tiempo jamás los iba a tocar.

Y a él.

Sin embargo, no fue el tiempo quien se llevó a los Vengadores. Al menos, no a la mayoría. Y primero, contrario a todo pronóstico, se había ido Steve, aquel súper soldado al que le tenía respeto y del que apreciaba su amistad. Bruce lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Aquel día todo pintaba mal. La batalla contra Hydra se les había ido de las manos, y ni con la ayuda de Hulk parecían poder tomar la delantera. Los civiles estaban involucrados, y un edificio fue afectado por una detonación y se encontraba en llamas. Steve ya había sido herido y se encontraba lejos del resto del equipo cuando sucedió. Pero por supuesto, el Capitán América no pudo preocuparse por sí mismo y decidió entrar a ayudar a desalojar el edificio. Los adultos se abrían paso como podían a través de las llamas, pero los niños estaban lo suficientemente asustados para poder avanzar. Con cada vida que salvaba, Rogers perdía más sangre y sus heridas le hacían moverse más lento, pero no quiso abandonar el edificio hasta que estuvo seguro de que no quedaba nadie.

Encontraron su cuerpo sepultado por la pesada estructura, con el pecho atravesado por una barra de metal. Por lo menos parecía haberse ido rápido. Ese día no sólo ellos, sino el mundo sufrió una pérdida importante. Su funeral fue televisado mundialmente, y entre las primeras filas se encontraban aquellos que habían sido sus amigos y compañeros de batalla. Con su muerte, Nueva York separó un espacio para que los Vengadores descansaran por la eternidad, acompañado de sus figuras finamente talladas en mármol. Era extraño para los demás ver el lugar donde sus cuerpos descansarían mucho tiempo antes de poder ocuparlo.

El dolor de su partida permaneció durante meses en el equipo, incluso Tony, que asumió el mando, se encontró queriendo pedirle derribar un enemigo, pero todas y cada una de las veces sus palabras se esfumaron en el vacío. Natasha se distanció del equipo, limitándose a seguir órdenes y cuidarles las espaldas, a excepción de Clint, con quien seguía conviviendo con frecuencia. Ambos entrenaban con frecuencia, con intención de no permitir que otro miembro del equipo se perdiera. Bruce se refugiaba en Thor cuando tenía oportunidad, sin saber realmente qué hacer con el equipo tan distante. Tony, para disgusto de Pepper, volvió a crear armaduras casi de forma compulsiva, mejorando también el equipo de los Vengadores restantes, aunque después de unos meses y la boda de Pepper con Tony, éste volvió en sí y las cosas se calmaron un poco.

Pasaron largos años, en los que las arrugas ya adornaban el rostro de Clint, Tony y Pepper. Clint se había retirado y sus hijos ya no estaban tan pequeños cuando una segunda invasión alienigena llegó a la Tierra y se vio obligado a salir del retiro para poder proteger a su familia. Después de todo, unos malditos extraterrestres no iban a afectar lo más importante para él, ¿verdad?

Con lo que nadie contaba, era con que sí, la Tierra volvía a ser segura, pero no invicta.

Natasha no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y eso, más que otra cosa que hubiese hecho en su oscuro pasado, era lo que hacía que la culpa fuera realmente sofocante. Se lanzó en una racha asesina, completamente invadida por la ira y la culpa, y no se permitió morir ese día. No merecía la salida fácil, no después de haberle prometido a Laura que se encargaría de que él siempre regresara a casa y ahora tener que volver con las manos vacías. Después de eso, Natasha lucía aletargada y vacía. Tony intentó hacerla reaccionar, que volviera a ser ella misma, pero la Natasha que conocían jamás regresó. Eventualmente iba a terminar en el extremo equivocado de las cosas, con la mente nublada y haciendo las cosas de forma imprudente.

Pasaron algunos años y eventualmente sucedió, Natasha mordió más de lo que podía masticar y terminó gravemente herida en una misión de reconocimiento, sin extracción planeada (aunque en realidad, nunca lo pedía) y sin refuerzos. Fue J.A.R.V.I.S. quien avisó a Tony, Thor y Bruce que la rusa se encontraba en peligro. Cuando llegaron, era demasiado tarde. La nívea piel de la pelirroja se veía azulada y su piel era gélida al contacto. Y así se fue la mejor espía de la faz de la Tierra. Con su pérdida, los Vengadores se retiraron formalmente. Si estaban cerca del peligro cuando sucedía no se negarían a ayudar, y con el surgimiento de nuevos héroes podían darse un merecido descanso.

Tony y Pepper se habían mudado a una casa lujosa de varios pisos después de haber vendido la torre de los Vengadores, mientras que Bruce y Thor habían encontrado una linda casa espaciosa en un lugar muy tranquilo cerca de ahí. Claro que, considerando que eran los más fuertes del equipo, tuvieron que hacerle numerosos refuerzos a la estructura, materiales asgardianos incluidos.

Sin embargo, Bruce había caído en depresión. No sólo el Grandote le impedía vivir una vida tranquila, sino que además estaba condenado a ver morir a todos sus amigos. Tal vez incluso estaba condenado a ver morir a la Tierra. Pero en esos días y noches en los que se sentía sin esperanza, estaba Thor. Entre las lágrimas y la desesperanza sus brazos siempre lo envolvían, sus caricias siempre lo calmaban, y sus cálidos besos, que bailaban suavemente entre sus labios, lo devolvían un poco a la vida. Al menos Thor no moriría hasta dentro de muchos cientos de años… si no le pasaba nada. Y es que el semidiós tenía la costumbre de irse algunos meses en un intento de proteger a la gente que más amaba de manera constante. Las cosas se complicaron un poco entre ellos con la muerte de Odín, siendo que Thor se vio obligado a asumir el trono, y que sus viajes ahora eran cada vez más frecuentes. Claro, invitó a Bruce a vivir en Asgard, pero para el castaño eso significaba abandonar la vida tal cual la conocía y a sus amigos que permanecían con vida. Como consecuencia, Bruce pasaba cada vez más tiempo en casa de Tony, en un piso dedicado exclusivamente a laboratorios (después de todo, era casa de Tony), mismos que en innumerables ocasiones tenían que ser reparados por los experimentos que hacían ahora por ocio. A Pepper no le molestaba la presencia de Bruce, y Tony, por su parte, echaba de menos al Físico. Era agradable aun tener parte de lo que consideró alguna vez su familia, y tanto Tony como Pepper se esforzaban en hacerlo sentir como en casa. Con tiempo y cariño, Bruce volvió a ser como… bueno, Bruce. Tenía el humor de hacer respuestas sarcásticas nuevamente, y el grandote se mantenía en paz en su mente, o tan pacífico como podía llegar a ser. Así transcurrieron algunos años, entre visitas al laboratorio, comidas en los fines de semana, las historias de Thor entre las comidas…

Hasta que Pepper enfermó.

Empezó como una gripe común. Un poco de fiebre, algo de tos, la nariz irritada… pero la fiebre no bajaba. Bruce supervisaba el trabajo de los médicos, revisaba sus signos vitales, hacía pruebas en su sangre e intentaba con algunos medicamentos para ayudarla a mejorar, pero su cuerpo, de ahora 72 años, se negaba a absorber las medicinas y poco a poco empeoraba. Tony se quedó con ella todo el tiempo posible, sonriéndole y haciéndola "enojar" para sacarle una sonrisa, así él se sintiera devastado. No quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles, la pobre ya estaba sufriendo lo suficiente. Una tarde en la que Tony había bajado a comer algo, Bruce se acercó a su cama, sentándose a la orilla. Se le veía cansado, a punto de romperse. Thor lo observaba a distancia.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas, Banner— dijo ella en un murmullo. Se le escuchaba débil, y eso hacía que Bruce se sintiera peor. Aun así, fingió demencia.

—No iba a decir nada…

—No tienes que hacerlo. Se ve en tu mirada, Bruce— los ojos del castaño recordaban a los de un perro abandonado, adornados con las ojeras de las últimas semanas—. Hicieron lo que podían, y sabíamos que en algún momento iba a pasar.

Por algún motivo le seguía sorprendiendo que la dulce y fuerte Pepper, que había convivido con ellos por tantos años, lo pudiese leer tan bien. Le dolía en el alma verla en ese estado, y más importante, no poder haberla ayudado. Pepper puso suavemente su mano en su mejilla, mojándose la palma con las lágrimas que recorrían la piel del castaño sin que éste se diera cuenta.

—Lo siento tanto, Pep…— murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

—No lo sientas, Bruce. Sé fuerte por ambos, ¿sí?— pidió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Y el Físico tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas para que Tony no lo viera. Cuando el Ingeniero regresó, Bruce le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se escabulló por los pasillos para después meter sus brazos por debajo de los de Thor, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Los brazos del semidiós lo rodearon y dulcemente acarició sus rebeldes rizos hasta que se hubo calmado.

Pocos días después, Tony le acompañaba en la camilla, consintiéndola con dulces y llenándola de cariños, hasta que Pepper cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir más.

Su funeral fue muy elegante. Tony intentó decir algunas palabras para ella, pero se rompió antes de poder terminar. Se encargó de que el ataúd pudiese preservar su cuerpo, para que jamás se pudriera ni los animales tocaran su piel. Fue enterrada junto a los demás Vengadores, en el lugar que aguardaba el cuerpo de Tony, pues él no se imaginaba estar en otro lugar de descanso que no fuese a su lado. El pobre hombre estaba devastado, y eso se añadía a la angustia que sentía Bruce en el corazón. Sentía que se ahogaba y tenía demasiadas ganas de gritar… a final de cuentas, Tony era el único amigo que le quedaba. Se apoyó en Thor durante todo el proceso para mantenerse lo suficientemente fuerte para el ingeniero en sus peores momentos. Sin embargo, aquella noche al llegar a casa, el rubio entró primero para poder hacer un té para el Físico y ayudar a relajarlo, pero justo cuando entró a la cocina, escuchó un fuerte ruido.

Bruce se detuvo a ver su reflejo en el espejo de la entrada, viéndose tal y como lo había hecho desde el accidente, y comparó su apariencia con la frágil imagen de Pepper, y la cada vez más débil figura de Tony. Después de eso, el cristal se partió en mil pedazos bajo sus nudillos con estruendo. Thor recorrió con la mirada los ríos de sangre que recorrían ahora su piel, que empezaba a pintarse de verde. Previendo lo que iba a pasar, se apresuró a acercarse a Bruce, que se dejó caer al piso, y en pocos segundos se encontró junto a él, acunándolo en su cuerpo.

—Está bien, está bien. Estoy aquí— canturreó suavemente, envolviendo con firmeza pero de forma amorosa el cuerpo del castaño, meciéndolo un poco mientras Bruce arrugaba su camisa entre sus puños, por aferrarse a algo—. Estoy aquí.

Muy lentamente, el tono esmeralda se fue desvaneciendo de su piel, aunque ahora se encontraba sollozando de manera ahogada, apenas conteniéndose.

Ninguno sabía cuántas horas pasaron así, abrazados en medio de la sala, con el dolor de la pérdida calándoles el alma, pero pasado un tiempo Bruce se quedó dormido. El rubio le sonrió con tristeza, secando sus mejillas dulcemente con la mano, antes de cargarlo y llevarlo a la cama. Si algo había aprendido en esos años, era como tratar heridas, fruto de haber observado innumerables veces a Bruce cuidando de ellos. Se acercó a la mesita de noche, donde siempre había un kit de primeros auxilios, y procedió a limpiar y curar las heridas de la persona que más amaba en el universo. Sabía que tenía que ser al menos un poco doloroso el hecho de que estuviera frotando las heridas casi cerradas de Bruce, pero estaba tan cansado que no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera se despertó cuando Thor lo desvistió y lo dejó en ropa interior, ni cuando lo metió debajo de las sábanas. Sin embargo se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio cuando éste lo acompañó por fin en la cama. Thor depositó un suave beso en sus labios y apagó las luces.

Pero eso no había sido lo más difícil, por supuesto que no.

Bruce sabía que, allá donde fuera Pepper, Tony la seguiría, incluso más allá de la muerte. Y Tony lo llevó lo mejor que pudo, la verdad sea dicha, sabiendo que era el último vengador completamente humano en pie. Y siendo Bruce su hermano de ciencia, bueno… valía la pena hacer un pequeño esfuerzo. Pero llegó el día en el que el extravagante Ingeniero, que escondía sus sentimientos con sarcasmo, no abrió de nuevo los ojos para ver un nuevo día.

Fue una tarde de Junio, en la que la llamada de una de las mucamas llegó a su casa. Thor había salido a Asgard por algunos asuntos urgentes del reino hacía ya unos dos meses, y Bruce apenas había terminado de desayunar. Lo entendió incluso antes de que ella terminara de hablar, justo en el momento en el que ella dijo "Lamento informarle...". No esperó a escuchar lo demás, había dejado caer el teléfono y se giró torpemente al lavabo de la cocina para vomitar.

Desde entonces las cosas para él habían sido caóticas. Vio el cuerpo de Tony, completamente limpio, con un gesto tan tranquilo que parecía dormido… pero se sentía como si ese no fuera realmente Tony. Todo el funeral se sintió como si lo que estuviese viviendo fuera un sueño, como si no fuese su mejor amigo el que le había dejado finalmente. Se quedó estoico viendo los nombres grabados en aquella tumba.

"Anthony Edward Stark, Vengador y protector de la Tierra y Virginia Pepper Potts, esposa y compañera, descansan aquí."

Recorría con la mirada las palabras una y otra vez, pero parecía estar sumergido en un eterno entumecimiento, distante de los hechos y de su propia existencia. Ni siquiera podía escuchar a Hulk, quien parecía estar llevando su propio luto, a solas, apartado de la mente de Bruce. Después de todo, a Hulk le agradaba "el hombre de metal".

De eso hacía tres semanas.

Pero ahora estaba solo, en casa, usando quien sabe cuántos días la misma ropa holgada y apenas molestándose en comer. La mayor parte del tiempo observaba distante la ventana, envuelto en una cobija cual si ésta le diese un abrazo. Las veces que sonó el teléfono ni siquiera lo escuchó. No había nadie a quien deseara escuchar, todos estaban algunos metros bajo Tierra. Decir que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos también era un error, era más acertado decir que estaba ocupado manteniendo su mente en blanco.

Cuando Thor regresó a casa, le encontró así: con la mirada viendo al vacío, las ojeras adornando sus ojos, el cabello despeinado y envuelto en una manta, sin reaccionar a su presencia en la habitación.

—¿Bruce?— inquirió, acercándose con lentitud al Físico, aun si se moría por correr a abrazarlo—. Bruce, estoy en casa.

Pero el castaño parecía no verlo ni oírlo. Seguía inmóvil y por un momento Thor temió que estuviese muerto. Se acercó con cuidado, acuclillándose frente a él, y le tocó suavemente una mejilla.

—Bruce, estoy en casa— intentó de nuevo. Esta vez, el hombre más bajo lo siguió con la mirada, como si estuviera cerciorándose de que no fuese una alucinación.

—Volviste— su voz sonaba rasposa, como si no hubiese pronunciado palabra en días. Probablemente era así.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, Bruce— añadió el rubio en voz suave—, intenté regresar lo más rápido que pude pero…

—¡Él murió!— gritó con voz ronca, de repente demasiado vivo, demasiado enojado, como si sus sentimientos hubiesen regresado de golpe— ¡Él murió y no estabas ahí!— sus ojos estaban humedecidos con las lágrimas que no había podido derramar hacía semanas.

—¡Lo intenté!— respondió el semidiós.

—¡No fue suficiente! ¡Tú no lo viste!— su tez parecía cada vez más verdosa.

—¡Lo intenté, Bruce! ¿Tú crees que no lo sabía? ¿Qué no quería volver de inmediato cuando lo supe? ¿Qué no me preocupabas?

—¡No fue suficiente!— su voz ahora era grave, y no había nada que detuviera su transformación. Sus huesos crecieron, sus músculos se expandieron dolorosamente, y en unos segundos era más alto que el Dios del trueno.

Thor se arrepintió de inmediato, las cosas habían escalado rápidamente en algo que no debía ser. Solo sintió un golpe fuerte que lo mandó al extremo de la amplia habitación y después escuchó los pesados pasos de Hulk y un potente rugido. Se levantó y siguió el sonido por los amplios pasillos de la casa. Cuando lo encontró, estaba golpeando una pared, intentando romperla sin éxito. Después de unos minutos, se sentó en una esquina, a la que el rubio se acercó lentamente.

—Hulk mal— escuchó murmurar al gigante esmeralda.

—Pero ahora estoy aquí. Todo estará bien, lo prometo— comentó Thor con calma. Sabía que había hecho mal al molestarse, que era más doloroso para Bruce que para él.

—¿Hombre de metal?— inquirió, alzando la vista para ver al rubio, que tocaba su cabello. Thor no sabía cómo responder.

—No volverá…—. Hulk estrelló su puño contra el piso, pero Thor sabía que hablarle con mentiras no haría más que aumentar su ira—. Él no volverá pero yo no me iré. Estaremos bien, ¿sí?— le dedicó una sonrisa triste. No estaban bien, pero lo estarían. Lo rodeó como pudo con sus brazos, pero pronto fue envuelto en brazos más grandes.

Lentamente, el tono esmeralda empezó a abandonar la piel, dejando a un Bruce entumecido y exhausto.

—Lo siento— escuchó decir al semidiós—. No volverá a pasar. Lo siento– su voz sonaba cortada, lo que hizo que Bruce posara su vista en el hombre, dándose cuenta de que algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Te amo.

—Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso— la voz de Bruce era ahogada, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar después de tres semanas de habérselas guardado.

—Está bien, fue duro para ambos. No es tu culpa, era tu mejor amigo…— besó dulcemente su frente y lo estrechó con fuerza en su pecho. Lo sintió sollozar en su pecho.

—Estaba tan tranquilo que… que parecía dormido…— empezó el de rizos—. No puedo creer que no esté.

—Shh— canturreó el rubio—. Está bien— lo meció entre sus brazos y luego levantó con suavidad su barbilla para besarlo.

Sus labios rozaron unos contra otros, en una danza ya tan aprendida, lentamente acariciándose. Pero Bruce llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo, y necesitaba sentirlo, saber que estaba ahí y que no era producto de su mente, que buscó con insistencia entre su boca para profundizar aquel beso. Necesitaba sentirlo, saber que no se iría, que no lo dejaría de nuevo. Thor por su parte, metió sus fuertes manos por debajo de la playera holgada del de rizos, sintiéndole mucho más delgado.

—Oh Bruce— murmuró sin separar del todo sus labios de los de su amado—. Lo siento tanto.

Y si algo odiaba Thor, era verle mal.

Se separó de sus labios y empezó a besarle el rostro, cada contacto entre sus labios y su piel una disculpa. Acariciaba su cuerpo con dulzura y añoranza, intentando brindarle el amor que se había guardado aquellos meses sin él. Definitivamente no volvería a Asgard sin Bruce.

Y, algunas horas después, entre la cálida piel de Thor y respiraciones entrecortadas, Bruce entendió que, si bien el tiempo le había robado, tenía a alguien que nunca podría arrebatarle. Un amor que sería eterno, una persona de la cual no se volvería a separar jamás. No quedaba nada para él en la Tierra, de lo añorado sólo tenía las dulces y amargas memorias.


End file.
